A Debt Repaid
by Hermione9700
Summary: Slytherin's Prince and Gryffindor's Golden Girl. When they each recieve a letter from their parents telling them to come immediately no questions asked and an old debt is revealed what could possibly go wrong? Only everything of course. Sorry bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A Debt Repaid**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I will only say this once for the entire story. I own only the plot. Everything else is J.K. Rowlings. Too bad for me. :(

"Hurry up Hermione!" Ron yelled up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"I'm coming!" Hermione shouted back. How would she ever be top of the class if she was never _in_class on time? She wondered lazily, gathering her things and running down the stairs.

"If you're going to take this long to get ready every morning then we're not going to wait up for you." Ron said decidedly.

"I was only slow because I couldn't find my potions essay. Boys?" she asked accusingly giving them a look that told them she knew what they had done.

"Fine!" Harry admitted guiltily. "We may have taken it to check ours." Harry and Ron were staring at their shoes now.

"You guys know you could have asked and I would have helped you." Hermione smiled at them and shook her head. "We better get to class quickly. It would suck to have detention with Snape."

"Agreed." The boys walked out of the common room with Hermione following closely behind.

As the golden trio was running down the stairs Peeves yanked on the hem of Hermione's robes and she crashed down toward the fourth floor landing.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison. When they got to her they saw that she had a small gash on her forehead, and had scraped her hands on the rough stone of the steps trying to catch herself.

"Help me up please." The boys each grasped an arm and hauled her to her feet.

"Let's get to class." She said and took a step forward. She had hit her head pretty hard on the step so she wobbled and almost fell again if not for Harry and Ron who caught her before she fell.

"We should probably get you to the hospital wing." Harry said with a concerned tone. "We don't want you to have a concussion."

Hermione looked at Harry as if he were crazy. "What and _miss_ class? Not a chance."

Ron and Harry shared a look. Harry then put a silencing spell on her so she couldn't protest while Ron used a body binding jinx so she couldn't run (or in her current condition walk) away. They then proceeded to grab each of her arms and haul her to the hospital wing.

-Madame Pompfrey was very surprised to find a bound and silenced Hermione between Harry and Ron who were struggling to keep her still.

"Peeves pulled her robes and she tripped and fell down the stairs. So far all we can tell is that she has a gash on her forehead and scraped palms but we think she has a concussion because she was very wobbly when she stood up." Harry said dragging Hermione inside and placing her on a hospital bed.

"But why is she tied up?" Madame Pompfrey asked binding the girl to the bed.

"She would rather die than miss a day of classes." Ron explained with a smile.

"Well alright I can take it from here. You boys had better get to class or professor Snape will have your skins." Madame Pompfrey shooed them out the door and closed it firmly behind them.

"Now Ms. Granger let's get to work on you." Madame Pompfrey said grabbing various potion bottles and salves.

Harry and Ron arrived out of breath at the potions classroom.

"Would you two care to explain your whereabouts for the first half of my class and why Ms. Granger is not with you?" Snape questioned with his usual scowl upon his face.

"Well you see professor," Ron said nervously. "We were running down the stairs to get to class when Peeves grabbed Hermione's hem and tripped her."

"She was hurt pretty badly so we took her to the hospital wing and then ran here as fast as we could." Harry finished.

"Well I shall deduct ten points from Gryffindor for each of you and you both will have detention with me tonight." Snape said with a sneer.

Potions had been miserable for everyone. Snape had already been in a bad mood before Harry and Ron had shown up late because some first years had blown up a cauldron.

Snape finished his lecture and ended the class.

Before they could reach the door Snape called Harry and Ron to his desk. "You two will fill a large order of the three common healing potions for Madame Pompfrey.

"How many of each Potion do we make Professor?" Harry asked dreading the answer.

"One-hundred." Snape said smirking.

Harry and Ron both groaned.

"No complaining. You will meet me here tonight after classes are over, Dismissed."

Once classes were over Harry and Ron headed down to the dungeons to serve their detention.

Hermione was still in the hospital wing because she _had, had a concussion_, and Madame Pompfrey wanted to keep her there overnight just to be safe.

"Drink this dear it will help you sleep." Madame Pompfrey said handing her a bottle of dreamless sleep potion.

Hermione downed the bottle, and not two minutes later she was fast asleep.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron weren't having any fun. Halfway through the second batch of potions Professor Snape sent them out into the corridor to get an ingredient for him.

"So," A voice said from a shadowy alcove, "Which one of you bumbling idiots pushed Granger down the stairs? Thanks, I think that's the first time anyone other than that know-it-all got to answer a question in class."

"Shove off Malfoy. We would never push Hermione down the stairs." Harry said, Irritated that the ferret would insinuate that either of them were capable of such a thing.

"Well, enjoy your detention anyways Pothead, You too Weaslebee." He said with a smirk turning on his heel and heading off into the shadows.

They watched his retreating figure until he was no longer visible. "Why do you think he hates us?" Ron asked.

"I don't know maybe because we've been jerks to him and vice versa since first year?" Harry replied.

"That might have something to do with it, but I still think he's a slimy ferret."

Draco was thinking about the conversation he had, had with Pothead and Weaslebee when his patrolling took him close to the hospital wing.

_Hmmm,_ he thought, _I'll just pop in real quick and check on her then I can finish this damn patrol._

He opened the door and looked for her. She wasn't hard to find considering she was the only occupant. He walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her bed. He thought about the year ahead and years previous. Ever since the Yule ball in fourth year he had come to terms with his attraction to her. Now it was seventh year and the attraction was stronger than ever.

_As long as she's not with Weaslebee I still have a chance._ He stared at her face, which was usually scrunched up when she was thinking hard about something, but was relaxed in sleep, for a few more minutes then stood to leave.

When he got to the door he turned around getting a last glimpse of her, "Beautiful." He whispered and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Debt Repaid**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Hermione was feeling much better, despite having to miss an _entire day_ of classes. She was just about to leave the hospital wing when Madame Pompfrey called her back.

"Ms. Granger, the Headmistress would like to speak to you in her office at once."

"Thank you Madame Pompfrey I'll head there straight away."

Hermione hurried down the halls. Though it didn't take long to reach the heads office Hermione was a very punctual person. Professor McGonagall was waiting for her when she arrived.

"Ah! There you are Ms. Granger; I have some news for you. Why don't we go into my office so that I may explain?"

"Of course Professor, I'd be delighted."

She entered the office and sat in one of the chairs in front of the large desk in the middle of the room.

"How are you feeling Ms. Granger?"

"Very well Professor, Thank you."

Hermione sat quietly twiddling her thumbs waiting for the Headmistress to continue.

"Your parents owled me, telling me of a misfortune they acquired. You are to return home so they can explain the situation."

"What situation Professor?" Hermione asked looking into the twinkling depths of the Headmistress' eyes. The war had taken much from everyone, especially from her mentor, but her eyes were still the same happy dark orbs as before.

"I'm not allowed to tell you Ms. Granger, but your parents sent you this." The Headmistress handed Hermione a letter that read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ We need you to come home as soon as you read this. We can't tell you anything except that we need your help with an old debt we have to pay. We love you and can't wait to see you sweetheart!_

_, Love Mum & Dad_

"But I don't understand why they would need _my _help with a debt I know nothing about." She paced around the room for a few minutes until Professor McGonagall told her to pack her things and meet her in the Entrance Hall.

_Slytherin Boy's Dormitory_

"Draco! Draco!" Pansy yelled running into the common room, "This letter just arrived for you."

Draco sighed and took it from her. It was from his mother, as he expected, he could tell by the Emerald ink she used. He broke the seal and read:

_Dear Draco,_

_ I am pulling you out of school for a little while, possibly for the entire year. I am uncertain as to how long it will take but, I need you home for some old business we need to take care of. See you soon._

_, Love Narcissa_

"What did it say Draky?" Pansy asked in her annoyingly high pitched squeaky voice.

"She wants me to come home on family business." He told her heading up to his room, "I'll probably be gone the rest of the year."

He reached his door and went inside. He thought about all the possibilities of what was going on but came up blank. Grabbing everything in sight he began to pack. A note flew into his room about halfway through.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_ Please meet me in the Entrance Hall when you have your things packed._

_, Professor McGonagall_

The Entrance Hall

"Where are you going Malfoy?" Hermione asked when he came up the stairs and stood next to her.

"Home on family business, you?"

Hermione was shocked that he actually seemed to want to know. "Oh….ummm my parents said something about an old debt and needing my help."

"Fun." he said rather dull.

"Well are you both packed?" Professor McGonagall asked happily.

They both said yes.

"Good, you will now head to the station and ride the Hogwarts Express to kings cross. Your families will meet you there."

They shrank their luggage, put it in their pockets, and headed out to the station.

McGonagall watched them from her position on the stairs. _Ahh, _she thought, _what an interesting couple._

**A/N** So tell me what you think so far. I would really appreciate it! Remember though this is my first fanfic. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Debt Repaid**

**Chapter 3**

_The Great Hall_

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron during lunch.

"I don't know mate, I haven't seen her since we dropped her in the hospital wing yesterday." Ron replied through a mouthful of food.

"I hope she's ok."

"Me too."

"Why don't we ask McGonagall? I'm sure she knows." Harry suggested.

They finished lunch and headed to the Headmistress' office as quick as they could.

_The Head's Office_

"Yes I know where Ms. Granger is." she said smiling. "She and Mr. Malfoy were called home on urgent business."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, surprised to hear the name of his nemesis in _this_ conversation.

"Yes Potter, Malfoy. I'm sure you know who that is?"

"Yes Professor I just think it's strange."

"What's strange Potter?"

"Well, our best friend and worst enemy are called away on the _same day _at the _same time_. Does that not sound in the least strange to you?"

"Potter I can assure you, there is nothing abnormal going on here. Now why don't you two go visit Hagrid or something?"

_Hagrid's Hut_

"Hagrid!" Harry and Ron said in unison when the half giant opened the door.

"Harry! Ron! Nice o' you two te drop by. I 'aven't seen ye all year."

"Sorry about that Hagrid. Hermione's been on our arses all year about how our N.E.W.T.s are _soooooo _important." Ron said.

"Really? But it's only the beginnin o' October. And speakin' o' Hermione, where is she?"

"We came to talk to you about that." Harry replied. "Her parents called her home on family business and we don't know when she'll be back."

"Oh tha's too bad. I was looking forward te talkin to her abou' a book I found in Diagon Alley last week."

"Yeah, and guess who else got called away?" Ron asked unhappily. "Malfoy."

"I still think it's strange that they got called away at exactly the same time. Do you think that their absences are somehow connected?" Harry asked worried now that his friend might be dealing with Malfoy on a personal level.

"I don't know but I'm going to go write her a letter and figure out all I can." Ron said finishing his tea and heading out.

_Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory_

Ron entered the dormitory and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. He sat down at his desk and began to write. The final letter he sent read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ What's going on? You know you and Malfoy (ugh) were both pulled from school and sent home on the same day? What's up with that? Harry and I expect an answer soon as to what's going on. Hopefully see you soon._

_, Ron_

He sealed the letter and tied it to his owl's leg. "Take this to Hermione Granger." he said giving the tiny owl a treat before he zipped out the window.

_The Hogwart's Express_

Hermione kept her luggage shrunk and in her pocket, except for Crookshanks's cat carrier, and went to one of the empty compartments. She slid the door closed and let Crookshanks out. He immediately jumped onto her lap, curled up, and began to purr. Crookshanks always sounded like a vacuum cleaner when he purred, she didn't know why but the sound comforted her. She took out the letter and read it over and over again, hoping some hint would jump out at her. Suddenly the compartment door opened and Malfoy walked in.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked pointing to the empty seat across from her.

"No" she replied. "We are the only ones on the train after all."

"My thoughts exactly, must talk to someone to pass the time even if it is a know-it-all like you." he said sitting down.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments until Crookshanks woke up and leapt off of Hermione's lap and curled up in Draco's.

"Nice cat you have." He said as he scratched Crookshanks behind his ears. "Is he always this friendly to people he doesn't know?"

"Actually," Hermione said surprise evident in her voice. "He won't go near Ron or Harry and usually just sits next to me."

"Well then I guess he must like me."

"Or he's just a bad judge of character."

"You wound me." He said dramatically continuing to pet the cat.

Hermione shifted in her seat not used to the almost friendly banter they were sharing.

"So, why do you think our parents called us home at the same time? And do you think that was planned or coincidental?" Malfoy asked her curiously.

"I have absolutely no clue whatsoever." She said a little deflated. "I've been going over this letter for a while now and haven't found out anything.

They discussed both of their letters together until they reached the station. They had a sort of truce the entire ride over, probably because neither of them had their friends with them.

They stepped off the train and each went to their parents.

"Draco dear," Narcissa said upon seeing him. "We must hurry home so I can explain everything."

Draco knew something was wrong. His mother was too happy and had said goodbye to the Grangers as they passed them. "Mother are you ok?"

"Why of course I am dear, now take my arm and I'll tell you everything when we get home."

Draco took his mother's arm and they apparated with a loud crack.

_Back at the Station_

"Mione!" Hermione's parents exclaimed as she stepped off the train and ran into their embrace.

"We missed you so much dear. Let's head to the car the quicker we get home the quicker you can help with our problem." Her mother said, happily leading her family to the car.

_I hope Mione will like what has to happen, even if it is a huge part of her life._

**A/N** Thank you to all of you who reviewed and read this. I'm so excited that people are actually finding what I write interesting and worthwhile! Until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Debt Repaid**

**Chapter 4**

_The Grangers' House_

"Ok," Hermione said as she came into the living room, "What's going on?"

"Well dear," her mother began, "It has to do with a debt we owe some people."

"Ok, so what does it have to do with me?"

"Weeeeellllll…..you are what we owe." Her mother said as fast as she could.

Hermione sat on the couch, dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open in shock. She felt as though a hole were punched through her.

"Let me explain dear." Her mother said breaking her out of her trance. "We borrowed some money from a very wealthy wizard family, when you were younger. I know we're muggles but the mother was my closest friend when I was a little girl. Anyways, we were down on our luck and needed the money to take care of you. Later when your Hogwarts letter arrived I went to the family again, I knew we wouldn't be able to pay for everything you needed, so I went to the family again. They agreed to lend me more money, but the father wanted something in return this time."

Hermione didn't like where this was going and was thinking she knew _exactly_ what the family wanted.

"He asked us what we had at home and we told them we had nothing of monetary value. Then he asked about you. They asked about everything, your many admirable features and talents, your personality, what you looked like, and so on. Then they told us about their son who was the same age."

Hermione was very worried by this point.

"We kept tabs on the two of you through your friends, and were delighted to learn that you were becoming more and more alike. We began meeting with the family while the two of you were at school, and found them to be a kind and likeable people."

Hermione didn't know whose family her mother could possibly be talking about at all. She didn't know of any _kind_, extremely wealthy wizard families all the ones she knew were horrid and snobbish.

"Kind?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yes," Her mother replied. "They seemed nice enough. Oh, and their son is a very handsome and charming young gentleman."

_Oh no!_ Hermione thought. _Charming, wealthy, and handsome? This is starting to sound a lot like Malfoy!_

"Hermione? Hermione darling, are you alright?"

Hermione was staring off into space, lost in thought.

_If it is the Malfoys mum's talking about then I'm in a heap of trouble. _

"Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Malfoys would you?"

Her mother looked at her apologetically. "We're sorry darling but it was the only thing we could do. Once Lucius had it in his mind that he wanted you for Draco he wouldn't change his mind."

Hermione pouted then suddenly looked up. "Wait! Did you say they wanted me for their SON?"

"Yes dear. What was his name honey? Drake?"

"Draco." Hermione told her mother numbly.

"How do you expect me to date that ferret?"

"Not date darling, marry." Her father said speaking up for the first time.

"MARRY!" Hermione shouted, furious that her parents would do this to her.

"Calm down Mione." Her father said. "After all you'll be seeing him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

"Yes, and don't try to change our minds. We've come to terms with this arrangement and so should you. It's going to happen whether you like it or not." Her father finished.

Hermione starred at her parents with tears of defeat glistening in her eyes.

"Don't cry Mione." Her father said attempting to comfort her. "He really isn't as horrible a person as you make him out to be."

"You don't know him like I do." Hermione said panicking, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. "I hate him! Does that even matter? Do you know all the pain he's caused me in the past?"

"No we don't Mione," Her mother said calmly "but I'm sure if you just give him a chance-"

"Give him a chance!" Hermione looked like she was on the verge of insanity. "He's had plenty of chances to apologize to me and my friends, for being a horrible git to us! Me especially!"

"Oh, I doubt he was as bad as all that."

"YOU WEREN'T IN SCHOOL WITH HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW THE THINGS HE'S DONE"

Hermione was beyond rage now. She was beginning to see red all around her. And then she saw _him._ He had his famous smirk plastered to his face. "Wow Granger," His image said sarcastically to her. "Do you really hate me that much? Your face is as red as Weaslebee's hair."

Hermione was livid; she swiped at the hands that were trying in vain to restrain her.

"Hermione quit hitting me and calm down!" Her father said trying to stop his enraged daughter.

She continued on with her tirade not hearing a thing her father said or seeing anything other than _him _taunting her. Her father decided to wait out her fury letting her hit him until twenty minutes later her rage ebbed. She was exhausted from her crazy flailing and hitting. John Granger wasn't used to seeing his daughter this angry at anyone. He was beginning to question the effect that this boy had on his little girl.

"Mione honey?" He asked her cautiously. "Would you like to go to bed now?"

She was sobbing quietly in his arms and so tired she could only nod. Her father took her to her room followed closely by his worried wife. They put her in bed and kissed her goodnight before leaving the room quietly. They silently closed the door and retreated to the kitchen to discuss what had happened.

"Do you think it's safe to let her around him after what we just witnessed?" John asked Iris, his voice heavy with concern.

"Oh John," she replied "Just give her time to get used to the idea. I'm sure she'll come around.

"I hope your right dear." He said holding her hand comfortingly. "For all our sakes."

**A/N **So so sooooooooo Sorry for not updating quicker! *ducks underneath desk to hide from angry mob brandishing keyboard like a very scary mace* I was just being kinda lazy and didn't feel like writing. Then I looked at the reviews and follows and favorites and I got inspired. In the next chapter Draco's point of view and Hermione discovers she isn't really that afraid of heights. Plz review and if you move me to tears or jumping up and down in appreciation then I might mention you in my A/N I'm rambling now so I guess I'll let you get back to your lives. Until next chapter ducks


	5. Chapter 5

**A Debt Repaid**

**Chapter 5**

_Malfoy Manor_

"What!" Draco asked his mother. "You mean I have to _marry_ Granger!"

"Yes dear," Narcissa said calmly "You've been betrothed since you were eleven."

"Eleven? You, Narcissa Malfoy, knew the Grangers, who are muggles, when I was eleven?"

"Don't sound so surprised Draco." She said taking a sip of her tea. "Iris Granger, Hermione's mother, was one of my closest friends before school. Her sister Olivia was a witch, and our families were neighbors so I got close to both of them.

"So wait, let me get this straight. You and Hermione's mum were close when you were kids, so when she came to you asking for money you gave it to her happy to help out an old friend. Then when she came to you a second time for Hermione's school supplies father was there and demanded something in return."

"Yes, but let me remind you that that was when your father was a horrible selfish man and now he's not."

"_Right,_" Draco continued. So he wanted something in return for the money and asked what it was being used for. They told him about Hermione and he and his idiotic _pureblood _ideals decided that a betrothal would pay off the debt. Correct?"

Narcissa thought about it for a moment "Yes, I believe that about covers it." She sipped her tea and waited for his reaction.

"Hmmm, I guess it could have been worse. It could have been Pansy." He visibly shuddered at the thought.

"Now Draco, that's a very mean thing to say about Miss Parkinson." His mother reprimanded.

"Well I don't give a damn. I'd take Granger over Pansy any day." He decided it really wasn't so bad. After all he had had a crush on Hermione since the Yule ball and had always sort of admired her even before that.

"Draco, I expect you to be on your best behavior when the Grangers come over tomorrow, and I don't want to hear you use that kind of language."

"Why are they coming so soon? We just got here today and I don't think Granger will want to see me _ever _after the news she received today, unless it's at my funeral."

"Oh Draco." His mother laughed "Don't you think your exaggerating a bit? Does she really hate you that much?"

"If she's heard the news already then she is most likely breaking everything in sight pretending it's my face."

This caused his mother to laugh even harder. "Do you like her Draco? Even if it's just a bit?"

He considered her question for a moment "Yes, I suppose I like her a bit." He really did like her but he wasn't ready to admit it to anyone but himself. At least for now.

_Hermione's Bedroom_

She had quietly been sobbing at her misfortune for the past hour and a half. How could her parents "arrange" a marriage with her and- No she wasn't even going to think about that slimy ferret.

"What am I going to do?" She asked the moving picture of her two best friends. "I can't _marry _him!" Now she was panicking again. How would she possibly escape her terrible fate? She paced the room thinking.

"That's it!" she exclaimed then quickly covered her mouth with her hands. She waited a few minutes and when no one came to check on her she relaxed. She would escape! Go somewhere nobody would find her.

_Quidditch!_ No one would suspect her joining a quidditch team. All she had to do was get over her fear of heights and practice. Then she could be a player instead of a manager or assistant or something. No one in their right mind would ever think she would even touch a broom let alone play the sport.

She cast quick silencing and locking charms on her room and apparated to Diagon Alley. It was around eight thirty in the evening and still light outside. Most of the shops were closed or closing but the Quidditch store was open 24/7. Hermione went inside and purchased a Firebolt, as well as some quidditch robes and other protective gear. She also bought a guide so she could learn as much as possible.

"Thank you Miss! Have a nice evening!" The friendly store keeper said as Hermione left the shop with her purchases. Once in the Alley she apparated to an empty field and laid out her things. She tried on the protective guards and robes. It all fit her perfectly and loved the scarlet and gold coloring which showed off her house pride nicely.

Once she had everything on she took out the guide and read the first chapter on how to ride a broom. Once she felt comfortable with the knowledge she mounted her Firebolt and kicked off from the ground. She rose steadily in the air and got comfortable maneuvering the broom through the air. She was surprised at how quickly she had gotten over her fear of flying and heights, she was actually enjoying herself.

After a few hours of practicing different tricks and maneuvers she touched down exhilarated and tired. She gathered up her things and put them in her bag.

_Time to head home to plan my escape._ she thought. She hated to do it to her parents but, there was no way in hell she would marry Draco Malfoy.

**A/N **Two chapters in two days! I felt bad for keeping you guys waiting so I wrote this just for you :) Please, please, pleeeaaaasssseeee review! as always it makes me happy and makes me type more So if you want another chapter faster Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Debt Repaid**

**Chapter 6**

_Hermione's Bedroom_

Pop! Hermione apparated into her room and made sure the silencing and locking charms were still in place. She sat down on her bed, calm enough to actually _think_ about her situation.

How would she pull this off without anyone being able to follow or trace her? She shrank her Quidditch things to fit in a small bag in the bottom of her school trunk. When she had the bag secured to where it wouldn't be squished, her hand brushed against a packet of papers.

Hermione knew exactly what these were; they were her letters from Blaise Zabini her unlikely friend from all the time she spent in the library. He used to come and sit next to her and they would work together for hours on the mountain loads of homework the professors assigned them.

_Wait! _She thought. _That's it! If I pretend to be related to Blaise, with his consent of course, then I will be able to join a Quidditch team without raising suspicion_. Now what should my name be?

"I know just the one." She said happily. Alexandra Fia Zabini.

_Perfect! _ She thought. She didn't know why she liked the name she just knew that it was a common enough name in both Italy and Britain.

"I must talk to Blaise as soon as possible." She stated, happy that she had a plan.

"He should be in bed by now so I'll just have to send him an owl or call him tomorrow."

She kind of enjoyed all the talking and scheming to herself. Being rebellious had always given her a sort of thrill when she was in school, so it was no surprise to her that she was feeling the same thing now.

She changed into her pajamas, crawled into bed, grabbed her wand, and silently dropped the charms she had cast on her room. She had just lain down to go to sleep when she remembered something that caused her to bolt upright in shock.

"Oh NO!" She groaned.

She had just remembered that she had to spend the next day with the ferret and his parents. She had gotten so caught up in he wild scheming that _tiny_ detail.

She weighed the pros and cons of her predicament and decided that one entire day spent in the company of the Malfoy family, excluding Lucius who was serving life in Azkaban, would be fair payment for the rest of her life being free.

She lay back down and went to sleep, the different scenarios of tomorrow's adventure playing through her subconscious.

_The Next Day_

Hermione woke up fully rested and ready to face the day.

She stretched and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she returned to her room she saw that a royal purple, knee length, vee-neck dress lay on her bed.

She put on a bra and knickers and then the dress. She looked herself over in her full length mirror and decided she looked stunning.

She then proceeded to fix her hair and make-up. She chose to just magically dry her hair which left it in glossy curls running a little past her shoulder blades, instead of her usual bushy, fuzzy, mop. She put on a light shade of eye shadow, some purple eyeliner to compliment the dress, and some black mascara and clear lip gloss.

Her mother poked her head in and was happy that her daughter had made an effort to look nice.

"You look lovely darling." she said enthusiastically.

"Are you ready to go?"

Hermione watched as her mother entered the room. She looked elegant but casual in a white sundress, about the same length as Hermione's, with lavender flowers scattered in a non-distinguishable pattern. She had her hair in a stylish up-do with a few curls coming down to frame her face.

Hermione could see that her mother was going to dress the family in matching colors.

Her father came in, wearing a lavender button down shirt and khaki pants, to announce that the car was started and it was time to go.

Hermione grabbed a silver purse to match her sandals and necklace, and followed her parents down the stairs an out the door. She just knew this was going to be the longest day of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

** A Debt Repaid**

**Chapter 7**

_Malfoy Manor_

Draco wasn't sure how things would turn out with Hermione's family's visit, but he was hoping for the best.

He had sat up the night before thinking of all the things that could go wrong until he told himself that whatever happened he wouldn't cause any trouble whatsoever.

The war had changed many people during its lifespan, including him and his mother. He knew that his father's ideas and practices were wrong, but he would rather do the horrible tasks he had been told to perform than be killed for disobeying.

Voldemort wasn't very understanding toward his followers, heck he wasn't understanding at all. The problem with Voldemort was that he had no compassion or kindness in his pathetic excuse for a heart, and that had destroyed him in the end. But Draco had known a little bit of kindness and love from his mother, so he was able to change after the Dark Lord and his father were gone.

His father was like Voldy in the way he only cared about himself and his own pride and honor. Draco had been thrilled when the Ministry officials came to take his father away for the crimes he committed against the world. Narcissa was reluctant to see her husband taken away at first but then she remembered all that he had done, and even though she still loved him somewhat she knew that he was where he should be.

After his mother gave up on Lucius she had been all for fixing what he had destroyed. She and Draco had never been happier after they redecorated and they began to put their lives back together. They gave the house elves pay and better clothes and living conditions. Draco used to feel sorry for the small creatures and had a soft spot for them.

He used to sneak them healing potions when his father had beaten them, or food when he starved them, one time he even lied to his father when one of the clumsier elves had accidentally knocked Lucius's business papers into the fireplace. Draco had gotten a beating and sent to bed without supper for that one. The elf had punished himself regardless of Draco's pleas not to.

Yes, Draco was overjoyed that his father was gone, it had helped his mother greatly. Before Draco turned seven she used to love gardening but Lucius began meeting up with other death eaters again and she devoted all her time to protecting her son.

But now that both causes of stress in her life were gone Narcissa could focus on her son and her hobbies again. Narcissa was just as worried about the Granger's visit as Draco was. She had spent the entire day helping the house elves clean and rearrange the entire manor.

She was mainly worried about how the drawing room would affect Hermione after what her lunatic sister did to the poor girl. The most change happened there for that particular reason.

Draco cringed at the thought of Hermione being tortured. He had had to stand there and watch as his aunt carved the filthy word into Hermione's arm. He knew his aunt had used a permanently scarring, charmed knife so that Hermione would be forever branded as filth and beneath Bellatrix and all other purebloods.

He wished there was something he could have done to spare her the pain. He knew what it was like to be scarred and have to look at the horrible mark every day and remember the events that caused the pain.

Draco, unlike his deranged aunt, had no qualms about blood purity. It no longer mattered if someone was a half-blood, pureblood, or muggle born it didn't define that person, or their character or personality. He had seen all three types of blood spilt at Hogwarts that horrible night and it all looked the same to him. All the dead no matter who they were, were just as still, and cold, and...Gone.

Draco brought himself out of his dark thoughts and proceeded to get ready to meet his fiancé.

He got out of the shower and went to his walk in closet to decide on what to wear. He finally decided on a plain, white, form fitting, button down shirt, black cotton dress pants, and his normal black dress shoes.

He looked himself over in the mirror and decided he needed a splash of color. He had always thought the color purple looked nice on Hermione so he put on a dark indigo tie.

He went downstairs after deeming himself presentable and waited on a sofa in the sitting room for his mother.

When she came down she was pleasantly surprised to find her son wearing the same color as she was. Her dress was floor length as usual and was dark indigo the exact shade of her son's tie. It was her usual style, flowing, long sleeved, and had a slight vee at the throat.

She joined Draco on the sofa and they talked for a while to make sure that everything was ready. Before they knew it the doorbell chimed and Draco got up to answer the door.

"Better let me dear." his mother cautioned.

She was right he wasn't sure how Hermione would react to him and if she had accepted this or not.

He knew this was going to be a long day no matter what.

"Hello Iris, John, Hermione please come inside to the sitting room."

He could hear his mother greeting the Grangers in the foyer.

"Well" he thought. "Here we go, hope I'm alive tomorrow."

**A/N **Ok I know you guys probably hate my guts right now but hey at least there's a chapter up, right? No? Well I guess life just kind of distracted me since school started. To answer some of your questions, Temmy, I will try to update as often as I can but I make no promises. Kermit 304, Thanks for all the lovely reviews they light up my day. Also, I don't really have a story for Hermione's parents; her mom was just friends with Narcissa when they were growing up. I chose the Malfoys because I absolutely love Dramiones and there are so many possibilities for them. They accept Hermione because they have changed sice the war and just want peace after all the fighting. Yes Voldy is dead. I'm almost ready to post the first chapters of two other stories! Both of them are Dramiones but I encourage you to read them Reviews are what I love to see from you and they inspire me! P.S. this chapter is dedicated to Kermit 304 for the amazing (and plentiful) reviews and Avoline Malfoy for using my suggestion in her amazing story _I'll Walk. _P.P.S. My authors note for chapter six is in the reviews so look for it and read


End file.
